Follow Me
by staywithmeBL
Summary: Modern Willabeth. Will and Elizabeth have been best friends since they were eight years old. They've stuck by each other through thick and thin and about to start a new chapter in their life.
1. UN

**Follow Me**

_UN_

18 year old Elizabeth Swann rolled over on the grass and looked at her best friend, William Turner, and sighed.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" She asked, sitting up and leaning against the tree that was currently providing them shade.

Will opened his eyes at the question and looked over at her. "A little, I guess. I'm more excited than anything."

"Me too! I'm so ready to get out of this tiny little town and finally have a little bit of adventure in my life."

Will chuckled. Elizabeth was always looking for some sort of 'adventure.' He could think of dozens of times where she had gotten him into trouble over the last ten years they had known each other. They had always been an odd pair. Will had moved to Swansboro, North Carolina with his mother over ten years ago. He had always been shy, polite, and extremely quiet. His mother was a seamstress who worked in a shop in the center of town. Elizabeth, however, was outspoken and lively, and always loved to go find some kind of fun or adventure. She had lived in Swansboro her entire life. Her father was a North Carolina senator, and was often away on business. Her mother was the perfect politician's wife. She was beautiful, always well kept, and was always engaged in some form of charity. Altogether, the Swann family _looked _like the perfect family. Will knew, however, that this wasn't true. Will and Elizabeth met in school when they were eight years old, and had been friends ever since. They didn't exactly fit in the same social circle or carried the same height in society, but they didn't care. They had faced the good and bad times together, and remained inseparable.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that don't you?" Will responded, sitting up and resting back on his hands.

"Oh whatever, Will. You know you love being around me." She teased.

"Damn. All these years I thought it was _you _who loved me."

Elizabeth laughed, reaching into her purse and grabbing her cell phone to check on the time. _3:45 pm.._

"You need to go?" Will asked, watching her.

"No, not really. My dad wants to have some big fancy family dinner at five. It's completely stupid. They all act like I'm dying instead of going to college. But anyways, I told James to meet me at four thirty."

"Ah, and how is Norry taking you leaving tomorrow?"

Deep down, Will was filled with jealousy. He wouldn't show that to her of course. He had learned long ago to put on the best friend face when these situations came up. When they were little, Elizabeth was his best friend who just happened to be cute. They reached puberty, and Will began to notice his feelings for Elizabeth. It wasn't until a few years ago that Will realized he was in love with her. He knew he couldn't tell her. She had been raised with standards, and he knew he didn't fulfill them. He would simply always be the best friend.

Elizabeth laughed at Will's nickname for her boyfriend, James Norrington. While she and Will were off to North Carolina Wesleyan College for school, James was headed to Parris Island for boot camp and then officer's training, just as his father had done.

"I'm breaking up with him after dinner."

Will looked up, shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm bored again. He's too serious and so stern. I just don't feel anything for him. James is a really good guy, I just can't force myself to love him. What's wrong with me Will? Why does this always happen?"

_'Maybe because the right guy is sitting right next to you.' _Will thought. "Maybe you're always going for the wrong guy. We leave tomorrow for college. There's going to be hundreds of guys lined up at your door. I'm sure the right guy will come along."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Will, on the other hand, could have kicked himself. _'Good one Will. All kinds of guys out there. Let's just lower the chances even more. How about, Elizabeth I love you. That would have worked fine too.'_

"Well, I'd better get going and get all of this over with. I'll see you later right?" Elizabeth said standing up.

"Yeah, my mom will be home at eight. Movie starts around then."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Will nodded as Elizabeth walked away. They had made plans to spend the night with Will's mother. Over the years, Elizabeth had become like a daughter to Amelia Turner. Will and Elizabeth had often felt more comfortable spending time at his house than Elizabeth's enormous and incredibly stuffy house. Plus, Will knew that Elizabeth needed to escape there more than she would let on. Her father had expectations and plans for her, while Elizabeth had something completely different in mind.

Will got up and walked home himself. He had a lot of stuff he still needed to pack and very little time to get it done.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her family's large dining room listening to her father go on and on about the upcoming presidential elections. She looked around the table to find that most of the people were probably interested in what he was saying. Three of her uncles were officers in the military, her aunt was a lobbyist in Washington, and her father was a Republican senator. The Swann family had always been a powerful family in politics and in Washington, and Elizabeth seemed to be the only one who wasn't happy about that. She looked over at her boyfriend, James, who was looking at her father with admiring eyes. _'Good Lord.' _She thought to herself. '_No wonder he's boring as hell. He s just like my father.' _She stifled a laugh at the thought. _'Probably also why Father likes him so much.'_

"Elizabeth." Her father said sternly.

She broke out of her reverie and looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"Elizabeth, pay attention. Your grandmother asked you a question." He glared at her.

"Sorry, Grams. I was trying to remember if I had packed everything I needed for tomorrow." She lied and smiled sweetly at the elderly woman.

"Oh that's fine dear. I know you're probably worried. I was just curious about what you had decided your major would be yet."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but her father interjected. "Elizabeth has decided to follow family tradition and go into Poli-Sci."

Elizabeth forced a smile as everyone around her commented on how wonderful that was. _'If you were going to answer for me, why did you make such a big deal about paying attention. And no, Elizabeth hasn't decided on Political Science. She would rather go into English and become a teacher but that's too petty for anyone with the last name of Swann.'_

She was once again stirred from her thoughts as a servant came in and took their finished plates. Elizabeth had tried to eat as little as she could. She was more excited about the pizza she would be eating later than the duck l'orange her father had ordered up for dinner. It was her favorite meal, according to him at least.

The table was cleared and everyone made their way into the lounging room for more discussion. Elizabeth, however, led James out to the porch where they could talk alone.

"Elizabeth, it's entirely too rude to leave everyone in there. They are here to wish you well and send you off to college properly. I just don't think..."

Elizabeth zoned out as he continued on about being proper and polite. "James." She blurted out, causing him to stop talking. 'This is isn't working anymore.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"This, me and you, isn't working for me."

"But why? We're perfect Elizabeth. Everyone thinks so."

"No, James. They don't. And I really really don't. I just can't do this anymore."

"Can't you just give it a little more time? Things will get better. Just tell me what I need to do. Tell me what I need to do to make it right."

"James. You are a wonderful guy and you didn't do anything wrong. You're just not _the_ guy for me. I'm sorry. I just don't feel that spark between us, ya know? I'm so sorry."

She felt bad as she watched him try to think of something that would make her change her mind.

"I'm sorry, James. But I have to go finish getting ready. I wish you all the best." She leaned in to give him a hug and kiss his cheek before turning away and going back inside.

Once inside, she leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of.

She pushed herself back off of the door and walked into the lounge. "I'm going over to Will's to say goodbye to Amelia. I'll be back in a little while."

Weatherby Swarm looked at his wife and then at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, dear, you know how I feel about that boy."

Elizabeth hated this. He said this every time she mentioned Will or anything about him, which is why she usually went to her mother for most things regarding Will.

"Yes, I do know. And you know that I feel that in this day and age it's entirely ridiculous to put someone down because they are lower on the social ladder than you are. Mother," She said turning to the left, "I'm going to Will's. I will be back in a few hours."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room and house altogether. She had already had enough of her family and their stuck up values.

Amelia Turner walked into her small ranch styled home to find her son at the sink doing dishes.

"You know, I really am going to miss you around here." She teased. "I won't have anyone to do my housework."

Will laughed and dried his hands on a towel. He walked over and gave his mom a hug. "How was work today, Mom?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I'm making a wedding dress for the Strander's wedding. It's definitely been consuming all of my time."

"Well, I'm sure it looks amazing. I already ordered the pizza_, _and Elizabeth is coming over as soon as she left her own family thing. So go and change out of your work clothes and get comfy on the couch." He smiled at her and went back to the dishes. "I'll take care of everything else."

"I'm not sure how I ended up with you as a son, but I thank God for it everyday." She said with a laugh. "So when is Elizabeth coming over?"

Will looked at the clock on the microwave. "It should be any time now."

"You should tell her how you feel you know." Amelia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was all he said, concentrating even harder on the dish in his hand. He nervously scrubbed it so hard that it fell out of his hands and back into the sink.

"Sure you don't." She winked at him, and walked back to her room to change. Will thought about what she had said. What she didn't know was that he had tried. Countless times he had tried to tell Elizabeth everything that was going through his mind and heart. Every time he got close to telling her, he would look at her and just know it wasn't meant to be. She was a senator's daughter, and he was a nobody. That was all he needed to know.

He heard the door swing open, and saw Elizabeth walk in.

"Well hello there Cinderfella." She said, causing him to laugh. He dried his hands again, and turned to face her.

"Is your Mom home yet?"

"Yeah, she got here just before you did. She's in her room changing."

On cue, Amelia walked out into the kitchen. "Elizabeth!"

"Hey Amy!" She gave the older woman a hug. "How you holding up?"

Elizabeth knew that Will was pretty much all the family Amelia had. They had always been super close, even when Will was little. When she had first met them, Elizabeth had been jealous of their relationship, but over the years she had become apart of their little family. She felt more at home here than she did at her own house.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. I'm going to miss you two, though."

There was a knock at the door, and Will walked over to answer it. A delivery guy stood with their pizza, handing it over to Will.

"That'll be fourteen dollars." The delivery man said with the cliché surfer boy accent.

Will reached into his pocket and handed the man enough for the pizza plus tip, and then took the pizza inside closing the door.

"Dinner is served." He said with a smile.

Amelia walked to the cabinet and grabbed some paper plates and a few sodas. "Why don't we move into the living room and start up the movie?"

"Sounds good to me!" Elizabeth said, already halfway to the living room. She plopped herself down on the large chaise in the middle of the room.

"How do you manage to get that chair every single time?" Will said, making his best puppy dog face.

"No you don't Mr. Turner. I will not give in this time!" She crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, propping her legs up on the ottoman. Will gave in and sat on the couch next to his mother.

"So what movie are we watching?" He said, looking over at his mother.

"I picked up Juno and Enchanted from the movie store. You two take your pick."

"Juno." Will said before Elizabeth could even speak up.

"But Will, I wanted to watch Enchanted." Elizabeth said, her turn to break out the pouty face.

"No, no, no, no!" Will said looking away. "That is so not fair. You got the chair."

Amelia laughed at the two teenagers. "So what'll it be?"

Will looked over at Elizabeth who's face was still pouting. "Fine!" He sat back, crossing his arms. "Enchanted it is."

Elizabeth squealed and clapped her hands.

* * *

Almost three hours later the three were engulfed in deep conversation.

"And he keeps going on and on about how we need to make a stand. He'd probably drop dead if he knew I was a registered democrat." Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Maybe if you explained to him why you feel the way you do, he'd understand." Amelia said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, probably not. Do you know that he picked my major for me?"

Will looked over at his mother. This conversation was pretty much between Elizabeth and her anyways, seeing as how he already knew most of this. He and Elizabeth talked about everything. Amelia shook her head. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. But I think going away is going to be better for you than you think. It'll give you a chance to be yourself."

"I hope so. He'll probably send security or something to make sure that doesn't happen." She joked, looking down at her cell. "Holy crap! It's after eleven."

She sat up and put her shoes back on. "I'd better get headed home. We've both got to be up early tomorrow."

She stood up and stretched. Will also stood.

"Goodnight Amy. Thanks for everything tonight." Elizabeth said giving the woman a hug.

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, bye bye." Elizabeth waved and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back Mom." Will said and then followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. They both stepped outside onto the porch. Elizabeth immediately walked over to Will, who put his arms around her. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. If she only knew how much he loved these moments.

"You think we're going to do okay there Will?"

"Of course we will. At least we'll both be there, ya know?"

Elizabeth nodded, and to Will's dismay, pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow after I get settled in okay?"

He nodded. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Will."

Will continued to stand there for several moments watching as she walked away. He finally turned to go inside. Tomorrow was the start of a brand new life.

_this is my first attempt at a POTC story. i'm totally addicted to the modern stories, so here's my attempt at it. please review and tell me what you think..._


	2. DUEX

_so first off i should say thank you to my reviewers. i was sooo afraid i wouldn't even get one. so Smithy, blancmange, orlysluv, LegolasGreenleaf.Willizabeth, MaddyShay, and buffycorvin - you six made my day. _

_next thing i have to say is last week i went to south carolina to see my cousin graduate from the marines and we totally stayed in a house in a town called port royal. wicked right? it was a really neat little town. i wish i would have heard about it before this. all my future POTC fics will have some reference to there._

_so i hope you enjoy this chapter. review and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

**Follow Me  
**_  
Deux_

* * *

"Okay, Petteway Hall. Sound right?" Amellia asked Will, who was holding a map and a print out of first day directions.

"That's what it says." He looked up at the large building in front of him. "I guess we'd better go sign in."

He grabbed his duffel bag, and got out of the car, his mother following suit. They walked towards the entrance of the building where the registration table was. Will looked around him as they walked towards the building. A girl to his right was sobbing loudly as she hugged her mother and father. To his left he saw a kid that must have been seven feet tall., his muscles clearly defined underneath his t-shirt. Behind him he could hear a girl who he inferred to be wealthy, complaining about how bad her feet hurt already.

"Well, honey, I told you that stilettos weren't the smartest shoes to wear today." Will heard her mother say.

"But Mom. I _have _to look good. First impressions are _everything." _She said in a preppy voice.

He looked over at his mother who was holding back a laugh. "You're definitely going to have an adventure with this Will."

Will laughed at that, and they stepped in the line for registration.

Several minutes later, they stood in front of the desk as Will gave his name.

"Ah, yes. William Turner." The man said. He handed Will a folder, and a few papers to Amelia. "I suggest you start moving your stuff in as soon as possible. The next wave of students comes in less than an hour, and it only gets worse after that. Next!"

Will and Amelia stepped away, and began to walk to their car. Will really hadn't brought that much stuff. He didn't own that much to bring a lot. He had emailed his roommate a few times and the two had figured out who was to bring what. So Will brought the microwave while Jack, his roommate, was bringing the tv.

The school had supplied them with a mini-refrigerator, so appliance-wise, they were set.

They reached the car and Will grabbed the large bag with his clothes in it, taking his art supplies and laptop in the other hand. Amelia grabbed the large tupperware bin that contained his kitchen and bathroom stuff. Looking back at the car, they could both see there was still several more things to gather up.

"Damn." He said. "Looks like we're going to have to make another trip up."

They carried the stuff that was already in their hands into the building. Will's room was on the second floor so they only had to go up one flight of stairs.

As they made their way down the hall, Will noticed they preppy girl sitting on a bed in one of the dorms filing her nails.

"Well." His mother said following his gaze. "It seems as though you're in the co-ed dorm." She laughed.

"Great." Will said sarcastically. He wasn't exactly looking forward to having all these girls living around him. If they were all more like Elizabeth, he probably wouldn't mind. But he knew that Elizabeth wasn't like other girls. It was what he was most attracted to. Will strongly believed that people generally are the same. But Elizabeth was one of those special people - the kind that you only find once in a lifetime. And he loved her more everyday for it.

They stopped a few doors down in front of Will's room. "Well, I guess this is it." Will said, letting out a sigh. He unlocked the door and stepped in. The tiny room was empty, leaving Will to assume that Jack hadn't arrived. He placed his stuff on the left side of the room and looked around. The walls were a plain light gray color. Two lofted beds were on either side of the room. A hideous green carpet covered the floors.

"Welcome home." Will muttered to himself.

They made their way back out to the car, gathering up Will's sheets, a few bags of food, and Will's guitar. They took all the stuff back up to his room and organized everything.

After they finished, Amelia gathered up her things and prepared to leave."Well, you know I wish I could stay with you, but I think it's time for me to leave."

Will pulled his mother into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Mom."

"I'll miss you so much my boy. Now don't you go and make this hard on me." She said pulling away and quickly wiping away a few tears. She reached into her purse and handed him a small white envelope.

Will looked down at it, confused. "Mom, what is this?"

"William. You have been such a blessing in my life. You've always worked hard through school. Countless times you have helped me even though I told you not to, and together we've gotten through the hard times. You've always been so much more mature than my son or little boy, and did things that most sons would never have to. I started saving this a few years ago and even though I know it's not much, I hope it helps out a little bit."

Will looked down at the envelope, blinking away tears. His mother was right. Ever since he could remember things had been hard for them. When he was a little boy he would act as a model for his mother so she take in or make adjustments to whatever garment she was working on. Whatever she needed along the way, Will was there for her and vice versa. And somehow, they stuck together and made it through it all. "Mom. I cannot accept this. You need this money."

"Will, stop thinking about me. I want you to have this to give you a head start in life. I know you're going to be so successful with your art and in life in gerenal. I'm so proud of you."

Will hugged his mother one more time. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Elizabeth lay on her bed watching as her mother tried to give all of her stuff a home. Her father, on the other hand, was sitting quietly, reading through the school activities list. She had already tried to get them to leave several times, but they were both off in their own little worlds.

"Mom. I really am capable of doing this on my own." She said as her mother began folding her underwear and putting them into a drawer. Her mother just kept on going, completely ignoring her daughter. Elizabeth sighed. She would have to reorganize everything later.

"Oh! Elizabeth! There's a debate team! That would look so wonderful on your resume."

They heard a scoff from across the room. All eyes turned to the girl sitting at her computer. Elizabeth smiled. In the half hour she had known her, Elizabeth had learned her roommate was a pretty cool chick.

"Alright, Mom! Dad! It's time for you to leave."

Elizabeth quickly shooed her parents out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief when they finally did leave.

"Wow." Elizabeth's roommate said, turning around to face her. "No offenese, but they're wacked."

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth laughed. "It's Ana right?"

"Ana or Anamaria. Either works fine. So did I hear you're a poli-sci major?"

Elizabeth inwardly groaned. Her father made a big scene to Anamaria's parents when they first arrived about Elizabeth's 'choice' of major. "Until I can meet with my advisor, yes. My father chose it for me. I'm really going into English."

"Oh thank God." Ana said, causing Elizabeth to laugh. "I was so afraid you were just like them. Once again - no offense."

"Trust me, none taken." Elizabeth chuckled.

"He must really want you to follow in his footsteps."

Elizabeth nodded. It wasn't as if her father's position was a discreet thing. "It's always been that way."

"Sounds rough. At least you'll be able to get away while you're here."

"That's actually why I chose NCWC. It gets me away from it all. Plus, they have a great English program."

Amamaria nodded. "So I've got movies and such in my top drawer. All the junk food is on the top shelf in my closet, and you're more than welcome to help yourself to anything."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled. "Same for you. I was going to go meet my friend and grab some dinner. You wanna come?"

"Nah, that's okay. I had a big lunch with my parents so I'm pretty full. Rain check though, got it?"

"I'll count on it. I'll be back soon." Elizabeth said stepping outside. She smiled thinking how lucky she was her roommate wasn't a total freak. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

'Well hey there." She heard the familiar voice through the phone casing her smile. Something about Will's voice always made her smile.

"Hey yourself. How's move in going?"

"Good. I'm pretty much all settled in. You?"

"Oh, my stuff is all packed away thanks to my Mom. They just left and they were, well, being themselves."

"Yeah, sounds like it. You didn't really expect them not to though did you?"

"Good point. Where's Momma Turner?"

"Oh, she left a little while ago when we finished unpacking everything."

"Damn. I wish I could have said goodbye one last time. You interested in getting some dinner and exploring a bit?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Meet me in front of the dorms in ten?"

"Yep. See you then."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and began her way outside.

* * *

Several hours later, Will made his way back to his dorm. He unlocked the door, and stepped in and noticed the second half of the dorm room had practically exploded since he left. From clothing to books to things Will couldn't even make out, the room was a disaster. Will jumped when someone stepped out from the closet. The figure turned and Will took in the sight in front of him. He was a man of average hieght, maybe five foot eight or so, dressed in dark jeans, white shirt and dark blazer coat. He had long dark hair, some of it twisted into dreads, other parts just falling free. His face was rather scruffy, the forms of a goatee coming in. Will wasn't exactly sure but it looked as if the man was wearing eye liner, giving his eyes a dark and mysterious appearance.

'Ah! You must be William." He walked, more like swaggered, over and stood in front of Will.

'Yeah. And you're Jack?"

"Ah yes. The Jack Sparrow." Will had to keep himself from laughing as the man introduced himself as if he were a celebrity.

"Well it looks like we're going to be roomies." Will said.

"Ah. This is true. What's your major?"

"Art."

"Ah, that explains the broodiness." Jack said looking Will up and down again.

Will gave Jack a look. _'I am not broody.'_ He thought to himself. "What's yours?"

"Don't really have one. S'pose I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Will slowly nodded.

"Alright, mate. Here's the deal. If there's a rubber band on the door, that means there's a lady in the room. Got it?"

Will just looked at him.

"You know. Let's say on of us comes strolling along to the dorm and there's a rubber band on the door. Or perhaps a tie or a string in case a rubber band can't be found, it means DO NOT come in."

"I got what you were saying. I just don't think I'll be using the rubber band thing all that much."

"You're not gay are you?" Jack blurted out. More staring from Will.

"Eunuch?"

* * *

Elizabeth spent the rest of her night reorganizing everything her mother had put away earlier. As she was putting away the last of her clothes, she noticed a box sitting at the bottom of the closet. She gently slid it out and saw it was labeled _'ELIZABETH'S STUFF. PLEASE DON'T TOUCH_.' Well, at least her mother could read.

Elizabeth carried the box over to her bed, and ripped off the tape. Opening the box, Elizabeth smiled. All of her most important and special things were inside. Lying on top was her notebook. Looking at the cover, one would assume the notebook had gone through a nuclear war or something. The edges were ratty, the front cover ripped down the center. The back was covered with Elizabeth's random doodles and quotes from her favorite songs lyrics. Inside were most of Elizabeth's stories and poems. It was with this notebook that Elizabeth realized her love for writing.

The second thing she pulled out was a small jewelry box. Inside was her grandmother's ring. Her mother's mother gave it to Elizabeth when she was a little girl. It was a pear shaped opal ring flanked by two tiny diamonds. Six months after she was given the ring, Elizabeth's grandmother passed away. Elizabeth only wore it now for special occasions, afraid it would break or she would lose it.

Elizabeth pulled a few more things out of the box, putting them away in various places in her room. She smiled looking back down into the box. She pulled out a small 5 x 7 picture frame. In it was a picture of her and Will at their senior prom. She had gone with James, of course, but as promised she saved the last dance for her best friend. It was her most favorite picture in the world. Elizabeth and Will were dancing, her arms tight around his neck, head held back in laughter. But what Elizabeth loved the most was the look on Will's face. He was looking down at her with the biggest smile spread across his face. Elizabeth felt there was no other person who could give her that look.

The last item in the box was one of her favorites. It was a drawing Will had given her for graduation. It was a couple with their arms tight around each other, kissing, with the words_"I believe in the faith that grows, and the four right chords could make me cry. When I'm with you I feel like I could die, and that would be alright" _spiraling around them. They were lyrics from one of Elizabeth's favorite songs - Semi Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind. Will had done the entire picture using charcoal, which Elizabeth thought was Will's strongest area. Although everything Will did was nothing short from amazing. Elizabeth took the framed piece of art and hung it on her wall beside her computer and right next to her bed.

Seeing that everything was put away in it's _proper_ place, Elizabeth sat down at her computer and checked her email.

"Can I just say your boyfriend is incredibly hot." Elizabeth turned and saw Anamaria laying on her bed, the picture of her and Will in her hands.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh that's not my boyfriend. That's just..Will."

"And who is _Will_, and where can I get one?" Anamaria said, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"We've been best friends since I was eight. He actuallys goes to school here too, so I'm sure you will meet him before too long."

"And you're not dating?"

"Nope. Strictly friends."

"Hah." Ana said scoffing. "This boy is in love with you."

"Yeeeeah, right." Elizabeth laughed. "Will's really just my friend. We've never been anything more, and that's how we'll always be."

"Well, don't tell him that." Ana said putting the picture back on the stand and went back to her bed. Elizabeth shrugged her off, and turned off her computer. The two girls settled in and went to bed.

* * *

_there you have it. please tell me what you think. oh, and i have nothing against poli sci majors. my bro's a polisci major. i was just going off of elizabeth's background._

_review!_

* * *


	3. TROIS

**Follow Me**

_Trois_

Will listened as his History professor rambled on for several more minutes, making his closing comments on today's lecture. Today was his second day of classes, the first for this specific class. He had scheduled the class thinking it was be a breeze, but after today's lecture he realized that the History of Christianity would definitely be an easy course.

He thought about going to his advisor's office and dropping the class as he made his way out of room with the rest of the students. He decided against it, knowing that he loved a challenge and it could turn out to be an interesting class.

He quickly made his way back to his dorm, taking this free time to work on one of his art projects he was assigned yesterday. Will knew that it was going to be his hardest class this quarter. The professor made it clear in the first ten minutes in class that she didn't give a damn about how talented anyone was, because she could tell who and who didn't put quality work and time into their projects and their grades depended on more than just talent. She wanted them to know that this wasn't a blow off class. Will wasn't too worried, he took all of his art projects seriously and worked hard but he really wanted to make a good impression on the professor and other members of the art department at the college.

Will opened the door to his dorm and noticed Jack asleep on the couch, most likely hung over. He had been there when Will woke up this morning. Apparently Jack had been too drunk to make it up to his bed last night, so he compromised for the couch instead. Will had noticed in the last few days that this was the biggest difference between him and Jack. Will had never been that much of a heavy drinker, occasionally drinking at a party in high school, or when Elizabeth decided to rebel against her parents and needed an accomplice. But other than that, he didn't drink much.

Will had quickly learned that Jack was an interesting character who was definitely only going to make this college experience more memorable. He couldn't really peg his true feelings for Jack. He had several qualities that Will despised. His heavy drinking was one thing, but the way Jack blew off classes kind of annoyed Will. And the way he treated women was another thing entirely. In the week they had been dorming together, Jack had already had three girls in their room. Will was thankful they discussed the rubber band situation on move in day; otherwise he probably would have walked in on something he really didn't want to see. The other side of Jack Will really liked. He was extremely funny and Will realized that Jack would probably be a really great person to talk or turn to if he ever needed it. Jack was extremely smart, even if he didn't apply himself, and Will could see that there was definitely a lot more than Jack would let on to the average person.

As quietly as he could, Will grabbed his art box, and sat himself in his computer chair, pulling out his sketch pad and pencil set.

He sat there for a while staring at the paper and trying to figure out what he would do. Each student was supposed to pick a tragic or life altering situation and express the emotion and weight of the situation in their piece. Will was glad to hear they could use whatever media they wanted, giving him a little boost of confidence, but was really unsure about the subject itself. He didn't really know what he wanted to draw or how he would draw it. There were so many "tragic or life altering" events in this world he couldn't even begin to pick one. He thought for a moment expressing what it felt like to be abandoned by a loved one or parent, but then immediately shoved that idea out of his mind. He always tried to avoid using his life in his art, although he knew very well the reality of the situation would only improve his work. He didn't want to bring up unwanted memories. He did notice, however, that he loved using Elizabeth as an inspiration, and most of his best pieces came from her. But all other aspects of his life he left out.

Almost a half hour later, Will finally began to draw on the page. He looked up as he heard Jack moving on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked still half asleep.

"Working on an art project. Did I wake you?"

Jack sat up and groaned. "Man, you need to find yourself a girl."

Will rolled his eyes at this. He gathered up his stuff and stood up. "I'm going to go work in the courtyard. You can go back to sleep."

Jack mumbled something Will couldn't make out and laid back down on the couch.

Will made his way out of the dorm and headed towards the courtyard that was in the middle of campus. He had found it was a peaceful place to work on homework and hoped that he could get some inspiration for his project.

He sat himself up against a tree and pulled out his sketchpad, continuing what he had started drawing in his dorm.

"Starving artist. How hot is that?"

Will looked up to see a girl standing directly in front of him. She was short, with shoulder length straight brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I, uh, well, thanks?" Will stammered out.

The girl in front of him laughed before holding out her hand to shake. "I'm just kidding. My name's Rachel. I'm an art major here. I'm assuming you are too?"

Will shook her hand and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm afreshman."

"Me too! Please tell me you have Stacey Whitman."

"Yeah. Design 2D."

"Isn't she just horrible?" Rachel said groaning causing Will to laugh.

"Yeah. It's definitely going to be a rough quarter."

Rachel sat down across from him as they continued to talk about school, professors and life  
in general.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of her class feeling pretty confident about it. Math 150 would definitely be a piece of cake. She stopped outside of the building and pulled out her phone to see if she had any calls or texts. After seeing she had none, she placed h back in her bag and began to walk back to her dorm. She stopped when she saw a familiar figure sitting against a tree in the courtyard, her eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar figure next to him. She watched for several minutes as Will continued to talk and laugh with the girl sitting across from him, unsure why she was getting angry at the scene.

Several moments later, Elizabeth figured it would do no harm to go over and say hi to her best friend. She listened as she approached them, but was unable to catch whai they were talking about, only being able to make out the sounds of laughter.

She was met by two pairs of eyes, one set happy and the other slightly annoyed to see her.

"Hey Will." She smiled

"Elizabeth. You just get out of class?"

"Yeah. I was on my way to my dorm when I saw you." She smiled at Will, but the smiled faded when she looked over at Rachel.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, looking over to Will. Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Will.

"No, Elizabeth is my best friend from high school. Been that way since we were ten. Elizabeth, this is Rachel. Rachel, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave her best fake smile at the girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well. Will and I were just talking about one of our professors, but I'd better be going. See you later Will."

She waved at the two of them before walking away.

"She seems nice." Elizabeth said, trying to be polite.

"Yeah she is. She's an art major here too. It's kinda nice to know someone else in the department and such."

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"So how was your class?" He asked as he stood up and collected his things.

"Oh, it was good. It's going to be an easy class. How was yours?"

"It was okay. Definitely not going to be an easy class, but whatever. Want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Will smiled and the two headed off towards her dorm. "Rachel was just telling me about this art class she has, I forget what it's called, but I want to take it..."

Elizabeth's hands clenched and she could feel her insides boiling as Will continued to talk about Rachel and the conversation they shared. He continued on this way for the next ten or so minutes it took to get to her dorm, leaving a very very angry Elizabeth.

He said goodbye when they reached her door, and made his way back to his own dorm, completely oblivious to her anger.

Elizabeth slammed the door to her dorm and slumped herself on the couch in her room, a pout evident on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Anamaria asked, turning around in her computer chair at the sound of the slamming door and Elizabeth's dramatic sighing.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth said in a frustrated tone.

Anamaria's eyes widened before turning back around in her chair. "Okkkayyy."

Elizabeth lay there for the next hour or two trying to think why she was so mad at what had just happened. And the sad thing was, she really didn't know why it upset her so much.

* * *

_alright, so it took me a lot longer than i planned to get this chapter up, but my brother's getting married in like two weeks, and it's been nothing but busy for me here. so anyways, i work tomorrow which means quality writing time. so expect a chapter in the next few days. :) please review!_


	4. QUATRE

**_I know I told you all last time it might take me awhile to get back on here. Well, my brother's married, school's out, and I have nothing to do except play on my new laptop. In short, expect a lot more updates. I have some good ideas for this story, btw_

* * *

**

**Follow Me**

_QUATRE_

Will groaned as he heard someone knocking at the door. It was Saturday morning for Pete's sake, he deserved some rest.

"Jack?" He said gruffly, hoping his friend would answer the door. "Door!"

To Will's luck, and amazement, Jack got out of bed and sauntered over to the door, leaning against the wall as he opened the door.

"Well hello there lovely lady. How can I help you?" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows causing Will to roll his eyes.

"Um, well I was wondering if I could talk to Will?" Will immediately shot up as he recognized the voice at the door.

"Hey 'Lizabeth. What are you doing here?" He said trying to clear his voice.

Elizabeth followed Jack into the room and laughed as Will hurried out of bed. "Will, it's almost noon. It really is time for you to get up."

Will looked over at the clock and realized she was right, amazed that he had actually slept in that long. "Yeah, so what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie this afternoon or something. I was thinking maybe we could go see that new Harrison Ford movie."

"Indiana Jones?"

"Yeah! That's the one. So what do ya say?"

"Yeah sounds good to me. What time?"

"How about like three? Oh, and I asked my roommate to go too, so Jack you can come if you'd like."

They heard a grunt come from the figure laying on the couch causing them both to laugh. "I'll ask him again when he wakes up. He's probably really hung over right now."

Elizabeth smiled at her best friend. "Alright, so we'll meet you out in the courtyard at three?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Alright, well I'm going to go then. I'll see you soon Will." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him one last time before leaving the room.

Elizabeth smiled feeling quite content with herself as she walked back into her room. She noticed Ana was already up working diligently at her computer.

"Soo roooomie," Elizabeth said drawing out the word, "How would you like to go to a movie this afternoon?"

"Alright, what's the catch? You're being weird."

"There's no catch! And I am not being weird. I just thought it would be nice to take my roomie to a movie."

Ana looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Okay, so I invited Will and his roommate too. But seriously, how is that a big deal?"

"It's not. Just sounds really double date like to me."

"No way. Just going out with friends. So will you?"

Ana looked back over at her friend before turning to her work at the computer. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Elizabeth grinned before heading over to her closet. "Awesome. I'm going to go get ready then."

Ana looked at her clock as Elizabeth pick out some clothes and left heading towards the bathroom down the hall and laughed to herself. She knew it didn't take _anyone _three hours to get ready to go the movies with friends. But once you consider the extremely gorgeous 'best friend' it all came clear. If Elizabeth wanted to play naive, who was Ana to stop her?

* * *

Two and a half hours later Elizabeth walked back into their dorm room.

Ana turned and looked at the girl taking in her appearance. Ana had simply changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black band t-shirt with a grey vest over top. Elizabeth stood in front of her in a pair of dark jeans, a low gray v-neck tunic top, and black knee high boots. He hair was down and curled to perfection, her eyes clearly defined with a smoky look to them, and her face glowing.

"Whoah."

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she looked for her handbag.

"Are we going clubbing or something after the movie?"

"No, I just thought I would look nice. That's all."

"Elizabeth, you're wearing makeup."

"So, I wear makeup."

"I know that I've only known for about two weeks, but I don't think I've ever seen you wear makeup like _that."_

"What's wrong with my makeup?" Elizabeth said, checking herself in the mirror that hung on her closet door.

"Nothing, nothing. You look amazing, like always. I just keep thinking that maybe you're trying to impress someone?"

"Who would I be trying to impress? Will's roommate?" Elizabeth laughed. "Me and Will think he looks like a pirate."

"Okay. Well then, you look hot."

"Thank you. Now let's go."

The two girls gathered up their handbags, and headed out the door.

"You know, you're looking pretty hot yourself. I might have to borrow that vest sometime here soon." Elizabeth said as the two girls walked down the hallway.

Ana laughed at her comment. "Thanks, I told you help yourself to anything." The two girls continued their way down the hallway and out to the courtyard.

Elizabeth looked towards the fountain in the middle of the campus, and noticed three figures standing together. She recognized the one in the middle as her best friend, the one to his left his roommate, but her eyes narrowed as she recognized the one on the right as his new 'art buddy.'

"Who's the girl?" Ana asked as they approached the three.

"Will's new friend. She's an art major." Elizabeth responded through gritted teeth.

"Well that's definitely a twist to the story." Ana said holding in a chuckle as they finally made their way to the fountain.

"Hey Elizabeth, you remember Rachel right? I forgot that we had made plans today and I didn't think you'd mind it if she came."

"No. not at all. Lovely to see you again." Elizabeth said with a fake smile.

"Great, why don't we-" Will said directing the group in the direction of the parking lot.

"Will! Such rude manners." Jack said suavely causing Will to roll his eyes. "Who might this lovely lady be?" Jack extended a hand to Ana.

"Anamaria. Ana for short." Ana responded shaking bis hand, pulling it back before he could pull it up to kiss it.

"Right." Will said flatly towards his roommate. "So how about we grab some lunch first?"

"I could definitely eat." Rachel said smiling at Will.

"Yeah, sounds good to me too." Elizabeth cut in. "I've barely eaten all day."

"Well, lunch it is."

* * *

The group sat at a round booth at the far comer of a local pizza shop, just finishing up the last bits of the pizza in front of them.

"So how is it that you and Elizabeth know each other Will?" Rachel asked-

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. '_I thought I already covered this. We've been best friends since __we were ten. Get with the program honey.' _She thought to herself.

"Well, I met Liz when I was ten when my mom and I moved to North Carolina. Been friends ever since I guess."

"Yeah. Inseparable even. Will's been such an amazing friend. Don't know what I'd do without him." Elizabeth said smiling sweetly at Rachel.

Ana looked at her roommate and rolled her eyes. This really was ridiculous.

"So how is everyone classes?'" She said changing the subject before Elizabeth could say something that would embarrass her even more.

* * *

"Ana, he hasn't even said anything about how I look. Will _always _says something about how I look!" Elizabeth said dramatically as she washed her hands. Her and Ana had excused themselves to the rest room while the other three went and found seats in the theatre.

"Okay, listen up." Ana said standing next to her. "He doesn't have to say anything, because the way he's looking at you tonight pretty much says it anyways. Now let's talk about you and how ridiculous you're being. Please tell me this isn't how you regularity act around Will?"

"What's wrong with the way I'm acting?"

Ana cleared her throat before imitating Elizabeth. "Oh Will! Will and me are just the best of friends. Back off Rachel, he's mine. Will, Will, Will. Oh Will you're so dreamy."

Ana smiled at her friend as Elizabeth scoffed. "I didn't say anything like that."

"You don't have to."

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm not. This would all be so much easier if you just told the boy how you freakin' feel already."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said playing innocent.

"Sure you don't. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go tell Will that he and Rachel make an excellent couple." Ana said throwing her towel away and walking out the door.

"Ana, wait!" Elizabeth said rushing after her friend hoping to stop her. "Don't!"

* * *

"I cannot believe my roommate is hooking up with your roommate." Elizabeth said.

Her, Will and Rachel were sitting by the fountain. Ana and Jack had recently excused themselves to his room after spending an hour and a half of making out in the movie theatre.

"I think it's hilarious." Rachel said.

_'Well, no one asked you._' Elizabeth thought.

"Yeah, you're the one who can go back to their dorm room." Will said causing both Elizabeth and Rachel to laugh. "I'm the one stuck waiting by the fountain for the next few hours."

They sat for several minutes in an awkward silence before Rachel spoke up. "So Will, did you get the assignment for 2D done?"

"Nah, not yet. But I'm really close to having it done. I just want to go over it one more time with charcoal to define it a bit more."

Elizabeth didn't really pay attention after that. For the umpteenth time that night, she had lost the battle for Will's attention.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go. See ya later." She said not really waiting for an answer and began to walk back to her dorm. She heard footsteps behind her as Will caught up with her.

"Liz you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back home and watch a movie or something."

"Well, do you want me to come with you? We could make a movie night."

"That's okay." Elizabeth said in a defeated tone. "Just go hang out with Rachel. I understand Will."

"But Liz-"

"Really, it's cool. Go have fun." Elizabeth said looking at him with sad eyes before walking back to her dorm leaving a very confused Will behind.

* * *

**_alright guys. there it is, story's picking up now. please review!_**


	5. CINQ

**Follow Me  
**_CINQ_

Will walked into his art class with almost ten minutes to spare and found his seat at the back table. He gently placed his portfolio onto the table, pulling out the large paper that was inside. He carefully reviewed it, making sure all his lines were clear and defined and checking to make sure that his charcoal hadn't smudged. Feeling satisfied, he took the piece up to the front of the room and tacked it to the wall just as the few others already in the class had done.

He stepped back and looked at a few other pieces on the wall. Someone had chosen a fire as their life threatening event. She had taken pieces from a book, burned the edges and formed the silhouette of a fireman. It was accentuated with red, black and yellow paint and altogether Will thought it had a really nice look to it. Stepping closer to look at the piece, he noticed that the pages were taken from the book Fahrenheit 451. _Nice. _He thought. _Clever._

Another piece was done on death. It definitely wasn't as strong as the other one, but it wasn't terrible. Will looked at the other two pieces hanging besides his, and went back to sit in his seat. Students continued to trinkle in for the next ten minutes before the teacher arrived at exactly one o'clock.

His professor was a shorter lady with shoulder length curly hair. She looked more like one of those happy-go-lucky soccer moms you see on TV rather than an impossible art professor. She took her seat at the front desk and looked sternly at the pieces on the wall and then back at the students in the class.

"Is this it?" She asked with a flat voice. When no one answered she looked back to the wall and shook her head. "Why are there only ten pieces on the wall?"

She looked down at her grade book and ran her finger across it as if she were counting the students. "My grade book says there are fifteen of you in this class. Please explain why there's only ten pieces on the wall?"

A girl in the back of the class pulled something out of her portfolio and quickly walked up to the front and tacked her paper to the wall. Will could see why she hadn't put it up in the first place – she simply hadn't finished it.

"Ah, so now we have ten and a half pieces. Thank you Margaret. Will everyone please come to the front of the class so we can review these?"

The students all got out of their seats and made their way to the front, forming a semi circle around the pieces as they did so.

"Does anything stand out to anyone in particular?"

It was silent for several moments until a small red headed girl spoke up. "The piece to the far right is incredible."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other students, and Will's heart swelled knowing that it was his they were talking about. He had chosen to draw a woman who had survived breast cancer, and wanted to express what he felt she would be feeling. The woman was lying down, one arm above her head while the other was shielding her face. The picture was only from the waist up, and Will had left the woman topless. A large scar ran across one of her breasts, indicating she had gone through intensive surgery throughout the process. Her hair was short, signifying that it was growing back from chemotherapy.

"It's just so... real." The girl continued.

"I think it's ridiculous." Another girl across the room spat. "It's almost as if the woman should be ashamed that she had breast cancer."

Will took this moment as an opportunity to defend his work. "It's not that she's ashamed. I wanted to express that this woman has been through so much. That even though she finally beat the cancer, it had already taken so much from her."

"Well you're wrong." The girl responded callously. "My grandmother is a breast cancer survivor and she is proud of that fact every day. It didn't take anything from her, it gave her life. Seriously, what do you know?"

The girl's last sentence came out harsher than the rest and Will looked over at the girl with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to offend anyone.

"Well my mother wasn't as lucky as your grandma was." Another girl said from the back of the group. "I watched as she went through rounds and rounds of chemotherapy. Each day made her so much more tired. She had the surgeries. Three to be exact. And she had less of that glow in her life after each one. She said she felt less like a human, less like a woman, and most importantly she said she felt like the cancer was taking her life away. She couldn't do the things she used to, or wear the things she used to. And after a four year battle, the cancer took everything from her. So do not tell him he's wrong. He was just expressing one emotion. You're grandmother is not the only person to have had this happen to her." And with that the girl walked out leaving the rest of the class stunned.

* * *

"It was crazy Liz." Will said through the phone as he walked across campus. "They were having this heated debate over my piece. It was, just, crazy."

"Well, I guess that means you finally made it as a real artist then huh. If someone's debating over your work you must be damn good." She laughed into the phone. "You know like that toilet?"  


Will laughed. "It was a urinal Liz. And that is definitely not art. Some guy just walked into a gallery and dropped it off claiming it was art."

"Oh whatever. Hey I'm just about to walk into my class. So I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, we're eating in the center right?"

"Uh huh. See you later Will."

Elizabeth hung up her phone and walked into her class. She walked up the steps in the auditorium and sat in the back row. This class was a breeze and she was thinking a nap sounded good right about now. She put her bag under her seat, taking out her notebook and situated herself at the desk.

"Hey your name is Elizabeth right?" She heard someone say next to her. She looked over and saw a boy with dark shaggy brown hair looking over at her. He was cute, not extremely cute, but he definitely had cute boyish features. His jeans were ripped at the knees and he wore a green "Maggie's Pizza" t-shirt.

"Yeah. That's right. What's yours?"

"Jason. You a freshman?" He asked.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

"No no, I'm a freshman too." He laughed.

"Oh, so what's your major?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"History. Exciting right? How about you?"

"English and Literature."

"Oh, gonna be a teacher like me?"

"Nah, I'm not sure about that. Just love literature."

"That's cool. So there's this party Friday night at one of the frat houses. You wanna go?"

"Uh," Elizabeth started. Half of her was screaming yes- she hadn't been to a party or really made any new friends besides Ana since she had been here- while the other half was screaming something else. "I'd love to."

"Great." Jason smiled before getting her digits and making arrangements to meet on Friday. Class began moments later and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She was glad that things were finally beginning to fall into place around here.

* * *

"Hey Will!"

Will looked around him, holding his eyes to block out the sun in search of the voice calling out his name.

"Will!"

He looked to his left and saw Rachel approaching him.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?"

The girl rushed over to him, sitting down quickly and breathing heavily. "You're not going to believe this. So I just left 2D and Wilcox was going on and on about this stupid showing going on downtown and then she told us that she entered a piece from the other 2D class. Will she entered your piece! I'm not even joking."

"Wait what?" Will asked. Rachel had rambled so quickly he wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"She told us that she entered a student from your class into a showing downtown. So one of us asked who and she showed us your piece. Will this is huge!"

Will looked at for several moments before speaking again. "When is it? Where is it? What does this mean?" He probably could have asked a thousand more questions.

"I don't know. She'll probably be contacting you soon. I'd go check your email."

Will gathered his things and stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm going-"

"Dude, get out of here." Rachel laughed and watched as Will half walked/half ran to his dorm.

* * *

"It's on Thursday. Do you think you could go with me? I'm going to be so nervous." Will said as he sat his pizza down on the table in front of him.

"Of course I'm going Will. You're making your debut. I wouldn't miss it for anything. Plus, you know I just love seeing you all dressed up." Elizabeth teased.

Will opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone approaching their table. Elizabeth 

followed his gaze and smiled at the figure behind her.

"Hey Jason what's up?" she said kindly to her new friend.

"Uh, I was just double checking our plans for Friday night. We're still good?" He said looking over at Will.

"Yeah of course we are." She looked over at Will and smiled. "Will, Jason is in my math class. Jason this is my best friend Will."

"Pleasure to meet you." Will said as friendly as possible. He wanted nothing but to smack that stupid smile off of surfer boy's face. He hated even more how Elizabeth introduced him to this guy. How she introduced him to _every_ guy. '_Oh this is my best friend Will. By best friend I mean he's madly in love with me but doesn't have the balls to say it.'_ He could almost see the sympathetic looks they all gave him.

"Same to you man. I'll see you in class Thursday Liz." He nodded to Will before walking away.

"Okay." Elizabeth started. "I'm so glad he brought that up. So there's this party Friday night, you should come."

"Uh," Will watched Jason' retreating figure. He knew a night out watching Elizabeth on a date was not his idea of fun. "I'm not sure."

"Oh Will, please? What if it turns out to be a snore fest and I need you there. Please, please, please?"

Will sighed. Elizabeth would be the death of him. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Elizabeth and Will walked around the art gallery looking at all the other submitted pieces. They had found out earlier that a charity was hosting the event and was raising money for the local children's hospital.

Walking through the gallery, Elizabeth couldn't be more proud of Will. He had gone to school to study what he truly loved, and here they had been here a month and he was already getting mentioned for it. She only wished that she could have the courage that he did to pursue the things she loved most.

She was currently standing next to him while he spoke to one of the curators, nodding and smiling every now and then when appropriate. This was Will's day and she wouldn't dare steal his thunder. She gazed across the room and burrowed her eyes when she noticed a familiar figure approaching them. She looked back to the curator and smiled as he excused himself, leaving her and Will to stand by themselves. Moments later, the figure Elizabeth was dreading approached them.

"Rachel!" Will smiled genuinely. "What are you doing here?"  


"Seriously Will. You're like the only friend I have at NCWU. You think I'd miss this?" She smiled at him before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"I'm doing well." Elizabeth said stepping closer to Will and not even bothering to ask how Rachel was.

"Hey guys, I see Dr. Wilcox across the room. I'm gonna go talk to her. I'll be right back." And with that, Will walked over to where his professor was standing.

_'Gee thanks Will.'_ Elizabeth thought. _'Leave me with the skankwitch.'_

"It's so awesome that Will got submitted into this gallery. That's like a one in a million type of thing." Rachel said honestly making Elizabeth wanting to puke. She couldn't honestly be playing this game with her could she?

Elizabeth turned and faced the shorter girl. "Look. Don't think that by becoming buddy-buddy with me will secure you a place with Will. He's not like that. And I'm definitely not like that."

"Dude, relax. I have no interest in Will. He's just a friend."

"Like I'll believe that." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Seriously, I don't know why you're threatened by me. No one could even hold a candle to you in Will's book."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth demanded. "I'm not threatened by you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened when Rachel started laughing. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. That little game you played the other night at the movie was hilarious. You know- 'Will's mine bitch so back off'."

"Will is just my best friend. Always has and always will be. You don't know what you're saying."

"Okay, fine have it your way. But Will loves you. You should hear the way he talks about you. And I'm going to laugh because one of these days you'll realize it too, and he'll be long gone and moved on. Don't be the idiot who lets that happen."

Elizabeth stood for several moments stunned. She couldn't possibly be in love with Will. Could she?

Elizabeth looked up and saw that Will was making his way back over to them. She put on a fake smile, not wanting him to notice the tension.

"I'm serious." Rachel whispered so Will wouldn't hear. "I know you love him too. You wouldn't act the way you do if you didn't. Just don't be stupid Elizabeth."

Elizabeth suddenly found herself speechless. She spent the rest of the night by Will's side. Smiling as he made conversation and making minimal conversation with the people around her. But she couldn't manage to shake the thoughts from the back of her mind.

* * *

Elizabeth tried her best to keep the quick pace next to Jason as they made their way to frat row. She was already dreading her choice of shoes, but was even more concerned with why it was so damned important to get there so soon. Didn't the guy realize she was in heels?

They had met for dinner an hour or so before, sharing a pizza before heading over to the party. Elizabeth was half dreading it now, especially after she realized that Jason was a total dud. But she knew that she had spent the better half of the week talking Will into going and she would feel horrible if he actually showed up and she wasn't there.

They eventually made it to the house and Elizabeth spent a large portion of the night following Jason around as he introduced her to people he knew. For being a freshman, he was pretty damn popular.

She was currently sitting next to him, watching as he played some random drinking game when she saw Will walk through the door. The person who walked in with him made her spit her drink out across the table in front of her.

"Excuse me!" She heard an angry drunk yell from the other side of the table, followed by other comments of anger or disgust. She didn't really care. Will had just walked in with Rachel, and she was definitely too close to him for Elizabeth's tastes. Rachel definitely didn't deserve someone like Will.

Elizabeth continued to watch the pair until her eyes met with a familiar pair of brown orbs and she smiled at her friend. She excused herself from the table (it wasn't like she was missed anyways) and met up with Will and Rachel.

"Will you came!" Elizabeth smiled genuinely before looking at Rachel."And you brought Rachel."

Rachel caught Elizabeth's tone and sent her a glare in regards to the comment. Will, however, was clueless.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually sure how this thing would be so I asked her to come with me. Looks like your having fun with Jared."

Elizabeth looked back at Jason and frowned. "Not really. And it's Jason. I really should probably get back to the game though. I'll find you later okay?"

Will nodded at her before Elizabeth walked away. In normal circumstances, she would have spent the rest of the night with Will. But she couldn't stand Rachel. She didn't know what it was Will saw in her. She would definitely have to have a talk with him about it later.

She returned to her seat by Jason, but found herself staring across the room at the couple sitting on a bench. Her insides churned at the sight of them laughing and carrying on. It made her want to hit something.

"'Hey Liz, you alright?" she heard Jason ask next to her.

"I just don't know why he would bring her. I mean, why her?" Elizabeth asked as she continued to stare at her best friend. "I mean, she's not even his type. And he usually tells me when he has dates. Why didn't he tell me he was bringing her?"

Jason looked at her with lost eyes, immediately confused by what she was saying. Elizabeth, however, continued.

"I mean do you think she's pretty?" She asked, finally looking over at Jason.

"Who?" He asked puzzled.

"Rachel!" Elizabeth said in an aggravated voice. "I mean she's cute if you like broody, artsy type girls. But Will doesn't. Her hair is pretty, and she's got a cute face- oh god! She is pretty isn't she?"

* * *

"Looks like you're having fun." Elizabeth heard a familiar voice from above her as Will sat down next to her on the couch. She had been sitting there alone for an hour or so, right after Jason called her a psycho and left. He was probably right. She was carrying on like a lunatic about her best friend and his date and she still hadn't the slightest clue as to why it bothered her so much.

"How could you tell?" Elizabeth looked up at him with a sarcastic smile. "It's this face isn't it? It just screams excitement."

Will couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. "How about I walk you home?"

For the first time that night, Elizabeth genuinely smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

_i'm not sure about this one. it's really long, but it's scattered isn't it? oh well, please review and let me know what you think. _

_-staywithmeBL_


	6. SIX

_look at me, i'm an updating queen. this chapter is dedicated to rainbowluff for motivating me to write some more with all her reviews. thanks :)_

* * *

**Follow Me  
**SIX

* * *

Elizabeth avoided Will for the next week or so. Her mind was so full and confused that she didn't really want to be around anyone. She knew her relationship with Will was changing, but she wasn't exactly sure why. They had been inseparable since they were ten and had always been able to tell each other everything. It seemed that they were now growing apart, and Elizabeth figured that was what was killing her most. This whole thing with Rachel was putting a stake between them, and that threatened Elizabeth. She had asked Will about Rachel on their walk home from the party, and he simply told her they were friends and he had no romantic interest in Rachel whatsoever. Elizabeth believed him immediately, Will wasn't one to play games, but still she was upset by the Rachel factor. It took a week of spending hours and hours walking around campus evaluating the situation for her to figure out that she was afraid of Rachel taking her place. And why wouldn't she? She had a lot more in common with Will than Elizabeth ever did, and Elizabeth couldn't deny she was a decent person to be around. She had only hated her so much because of that very fact.

The other matter rolling around her mind was what Rachel had told her at the art gallery. How could she possibly be in love with Will? Of course she loved him. He was her absolute best friend and companion since they were ten. But was she in love with him? That thought boggled her the most. And if she was, did he love her too?

She was currently out shopping with Anamaria, finding the trip completely boring. Ana was currently in the dressing rooms trying on outfits while Liz sat outside waiting to give her opinion.

"I can't believe you're actually going on a date with him." Elizabeth yelled over to her friend.

"Why? What's so wrong with that?" Ana yelled back.

"Because he's just…so… not the dating type." She replied.

Ana peeked her head out of the dressing room and smirked at Elizabeth. "Exactly."

Elizabeth laughed before looking back down at the cell phone in her hands. She had been contemplating whether or not to text Will, suddenly very curious as to where he was and what he was doing. The phone almost felt like lead in her clammy hands, and immediately she scolded herself for being so childish. Why did it matter where Will was? She put the phone back into her purse. It wasn't like he belonged to her or anything. She folded her hands together on her lap, peeking down at the purse every few seconds.

Okay, it wouldn't hurt to ask. She reached down and grabbed the phone, flipped it open and began typing.

Hey there. Whatcha up to?

Feeling instantly better, she closed the phone. Ana appeared a few seconds later in a brown strapless dress."Well, you look amazing. I just don't think its Jack Sparrow-esque."

"So what do you recommend?" Ana asked looked down at the dress.

"Why don't you try that black shirt we picked out? Maybe with like a pair of dark jeans. I've got some killer boots you can borrow."

"Alright, let me get out of this thing." Ana said and went back into the dressing room.

Elizabeth's phone beeped signaling a message.

"Ah, talking to loverboy?" Ana called out.

"Oh shut it." Elizabeth opened the phone and smiled at Will's name.

**Oh, nothing much. At a gallery with Rachel. You?**Elizabeth clenched her hands before she responded.

Just helping Ana pick out clothes for a date. I didn't realize you had another showing. She closed the phone shut, but his response almost came immediately.

**I don't. Rachel just called and said there was one in town. Is it for her date with Jack?**Elizabeth felt like hitting something.  
His reply came moments later.

Yeah. I think it's kinda funny. I'll let you enjoy the show. Let's grab a pizza or something later.

**Please? I haven't seen you in a week. I think that's a record. Have fun Liz. Be safe.**She smiled down at his honest sincerity.

You too. See you later. She closed her phone and put it back into her purse. Ana came out later in the outfit they had discussed.

"We have a winner!" Elizabeth said clapping her hands. "Spin."

Ana twirled around in front of her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth continued. "That's definitely it. I'll get the boots out for you when we get back."

"Thank you. I do look pretty hot don't I?"

"Oh c'mon Ana. When don't you?"

The two girls laughed before Ana made her way back into the dressing room to put her own clothes back on.

* * *

Elizabeth spent the next few hours helping Ana get ready for her date with Jack. After they were both satisfied, Elizabeth excused herself for a walk. She grabbed a small jacket, pulled on a pair of boots and wished Ana luck before leaving.

She really did love the campus at this school. It was so different from her hometown, but very similar at the same time. She smiled as she passed someone in one of her classes before turning onto a path that headed to a small park on campus. It was only a few minutes' walk and found herself an empty bench when she finally did get there. She had found herself here a lot this week. It was small, but she felt comfortable here. Some days she would bring a book and a blanket and sprawl out for hours on the lawn. Today, however, her mind was going a million miles a minute and she couldn't get it to stop.

She saw a couple on a bench across the way, and her heart ached. Elizabeth had been in plenty of relationships, but had yet to find that special person that made her feel completely comfortable and like she was the only person that existed on this earth. At least she figured that's what it would feel like. Something sort of like her friendship with Will.

She smiled and realized she missed her friend. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Maybe he'd be up for that pizza now. She got off the bench and headed straight for his dorm.

* * *

Elizabeth knocked lightly on his door and laughed when she heard him stumbling around inside. The door opened and her smile grew at the sight of her best friend.

"Elizabeth!" Will said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were still up for that pizza?"

"Uh," Will's said, his smiling falling a bit. He turned his head and looked behind him and opened his mouth to continue.

Elizabeth didn't hear him, though. She had followed his gaze to where Rachel was sitting on his futon, a large bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"…movie night. You should totally join us though." Will said smiling.

Elizabeth could feel tears pricking at her eyes. Damn it, Liz. Do not cry. "Uh, actually I'm gonna go." And with that, Elizbaeth turned on her heel and walked out.

"Elizabeth!" She heard Will call from behind her and she turned around. He was following her down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Will. I thought maybe you'd be free. I didn't mean to interrupt." She answered, trying her hardest not to cry.

"You're not interrupting anything Liz. I told you that you were welcome to join us."

"I just, I uh, I'm just gonna go." Elizbaeth stammered out, not being able to look at him.

"Elizabeth what is going on? You have been so weird lately. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No!" Elizabeth said immediately, finally looking up at him. Will could see her fighting back the tears. "Look, Will. I'm sorry. I'm jealous. You have a new friend and I feel like she's taking my place. It's stupid I know."

Will took the few steps it took to get to her in large strides. "Liz, you know no one could ever take your place. I'm sorry if I let you feel that way for even a second. Please come watch the movie with us." He pleaded with her.

Elizabeth stood for several moments contemplating the idea. She wanted to nothing more but spend the evening with Will, but the vision of Rachel there on his couch bothered her too much. "I'm just going to go."

Elizbaeth gave him a weak smile before turning around and walking away leaving a dejected Will alone in the hallway.

* * *

As soon as she turned the corner, Elizabeth broke out into a run. At first, she headed towards her room. Ana was gone and she could be completely alone. But she headed towards the park instead, knowing 

that few people would be there this late anyways.

Her feet were killing her as she ran towards the park. She felt like she couldn't breathe and needed to find open air.

She collapsed onto one of the benches and put her head into her hands.

Oh God.She thought. I'm in love with Will Turner.

The very thought left her stunned. She then realized that Rachel was right. She was in love with Will and it was too late.

For the first time in years, Elizabeth cried. How long had she been in love with him? Had she always been? Why did she not realize it till now?

She knew the friendship she had had with him was now ruined by her sudden realization. She lay her body onto the bench, pulled her feet up as close to as she could get them. She lay like that for hours, her tears creating a puddle below her on the bench.

* * *

_it's sad i know. but good things will come. please review. i'm going to class, and then i'll probably come home to write the next chapter._


	7. SEPT

Ana glared at Liz as she ignored yet another one of Will's calls. It wasn't like she didn't know who was calling. Three days ago she came home from her date with Jack to find Elizabeth sobbing on the couch watching The Notebook. The two girls stayed up half the night while Elizabeth confessed that she did, in fact, have feelings for her best friend. And ever since then "Beautiful Mess" by Jason Mraz blared through their dorm room, signifying that Will Turner was calling.

"Just answer it." She said to her roommate.

"And say what?" Elizabeth answered back dramatically. "'Hey Will, I'm avoiding you because I realized I love you and it's too late. Please, can we still be friends?'"

"Stop being a drama queen. Just say 'hi.' This is your best friend since you were ten. Are you really going to avoid him the rest of your life?"

"I could pull it off."

"Elizabeth!" Ana scolded. Before she could continue, they were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Ana shifted out of her chair and moved to answer the door.

"Ana, don't! It could be Will!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Good." Ana said rolling her eyes at her friend. She turned back to the door, pulling it open to reveal the one and only Jack Sparrow.

"Hello, love."

"Jack." Ana said in a cool voice. She never was one to let the boy be in control, and even though she was jumping for joy on the inside, Jack Sparrow could not know that...yet.

"May I come in?"

"Will isn't with you, is he?" Elizabeth squeaked out.

"Yes, he's hiding underneath my bandanna." Jack answered her sarcastically. "He's at the dorm brooding about something or other."

"He's brooding?"

"See. There you go Elizabeth." Ana interrupted. "He's just as upset as you are. So please, call him."

"You and the whelp are in a lovers quarrel?"

"Jack, you just called him a whelp."

"That's because he is, Ana." Jack said turning back to Elizabeth, raising his eyebrows as to re-ask the question.

Elizabeth stared back, fighting within herself if she should talk to Jack and make this whole ordeal bigger or figure it out herself.

"In order to have a lover's quarrel, you have to be lovers. Maybe you should go ask Rachel that question."

"Ah, so you're jealous of the annoying girl."

His comment made Elizabeth slightly giggle.

"I'm not joking, Elizabeth. She calls about every two point three seconds. Even Will's getting annoyed with her. Besides, I think she has a boyfriend. Poor fella."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Elizabeth sulked further into her seat.

"So it does make you feel better, yes?"

"Maybe if it were true."

"Whose saying it isn't?" Jack quipped back.

"Every time I talk to Will she's there. He's obviously not annoyed with her."

"Ah, so the real question is how long have you been in love with Will?"

They both turned at the sound of Ana laughing in the corner. Jack's eyebrows raised in curiosity, while Elizabeth's buried in anger.

"This is not funny."

"Oh, it really is." Ana said still slightly giggling. "It seems everyone in this entire state can figure out how you two feel for each other except yourselves."

"Oh, trust me love. Will knows." Jack said leaning back in his seat.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack stared at the girl in front of him.

"Who told him? Was it you Ana?" Elizabeth shot daggers at her roommate. "Or did Jack get some pillow talk and share it with his roommate. Who told him!?"

"Lizzie. Please calm down." Jack said slightly annoyed. "I was simply saying Will knows his feelings for _YOU."_Elizabeth sat back down, slightly embarrassed, and cuddled a pillow to her chest. "How does he feel?"

"He hasn't really told me anything. You should ask him yourself. I'm just stating what I think is already obvious."

"Oh god. You two are no help." Elizabeth said slamming her head into the pillow.

Jack's face scrunched up at her action and looked over at Ana. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Please." She said grabbing her jacket and the two headed for the door.

_And what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash-_

"And for God's sake Elizabeth answer your damned phone!" Ana called from outside the door.

Jack peeked his head in the door. "For me love? If I have to see one more of his depressing sketches I might kill myself."

* * *

Two hours and five phone calls later, Elizabeth was still sitting in the same position as she was when Jack and Ana had left. She knew her friendship with Will would now be forever changed, and that fact killed her. She didn't know if it was worth it to take the risk and tell him, or just let things go and see how they played out.

She was leaning towards the second choice, but Elizabeth was never good about hiding her feelings. She wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to be normal around Will. At least the way they used to be.

The other thing she couldn't figure out was why it took her so long to figure this out. Sure, she always knew Will was attractive. But _damn_, why didn't she realize how gorgeous the boy really was. It was like he stepped out of a GQ magazine. And he was so good to her. Sometimes she felt like she didn't need anyone else in the world as long as Will Turner was there. She loved the way her insides warmed up when he smiled at her. She loved how amazingly talented and passionate he was with art. Damn, there wasn't really anything she didn't like about him. She loved his mother, and was pretty sure Amelia loved her too. And most of all, she loved the sense of freedom Will made her feel. Her entire life she had people telling her what to do, and she had always had this standard of life to live. With Will, she could be or do whatever. She could say as she pleased and he would always understand.

Sighing, Elizabeth realized how madly in love with Will she was, and knew she had to say something to him. She just wasn't sure how.

She leaned over and picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Elizabeth?" She heard her best friend through the phone and smiled at the sound. Even his voice was perfect.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up. I told you we'd get pizza and then totally forgot. I'm so sorry Liz. I hate not talking to you. And I'm sorry."

"Will, it's okay." Elizabeth said slightly laughing. She knew if she didn't stop him he probably would have apologized at least five more times. "I was wondering if you'd want to come over and watch a movie or something. Like old times? Maybe we could get a pizza. Ana and Jack went out for the night, so it'd be just me and you."

"That sounds great. You want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"I'll be there soon then. I can pick up the pizza if you'd like."

Elizabeth smiled. She knew he was trying to make it up to her, and would bend over backwards in order to do so. "Nah, let's call and have it delivered. We could even do Chinese and harass the delivery boy."

Will laughed on the other end of the phone. "Yeah that sounds fun. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Will."

After she hung up her phone Elizabeth scrambled to get herself ready. She had been nothing but a lazy bum for the last few days and her eyes were puffy from crying. Will would be here in ten minutes and that didn't give her much time at all.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Elizabeth and Will sat on the couch in her dorm room watching the end credits of Sweet Home Alabama.

"How is that I always let you pick the girly chick flick movies?" Will said chuckling.

"I think you know that deep down you secretly love watching them." Elizabeth said before adding, "Especially with me."

She had tried all night to silently drop hints and be flirty, but Will hadn't picked up on any of it. This was not the time she needed him to be dense.

"Oh you know it. I'm a sucker for chick flicks." He smiled at her.

Elizabeth smiled at him. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful brown eyes. The entire night had so far been a wreck for her. Every so often she would inch closer to Will, or make other gestures to tell him she wanted him. And in the end it made the entire evening awkward for her. She knew that if she didn't tell him, it was always going to be awkward between the two.

"Hey Will, can I ask you something?"

Will turned his head from the screen and smiled at her. "Anything."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of the door knob turning interrupted her and they both turned to see Ana walk through the door.

"Will!" She exclaimed giving Elizabeth a knowing look. "Haven't see you in ages."

"Feels that way doesn't it?" He said laughing with her. "Jack back at the dorm?"

"Yeah, I think he made it back. You never know with him though."

"True. I think I'd better head back anyways. I've got a paper due tomorrow that I haven't even finished."

He stood and put on his shoes and walked over to the door. "Hey Liz, you were going to ask me something."

Elizabeth had been in a cloud ever since Ana walked in. She almost did it. She almost told Will how she felt. She shook her thoughts and looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. Um, would you want to go home with me next weekend? My family has some dinner thing and I don't want to make the drive alone."

"Yeah, sounds great. I've been wanting to go see Mom anyways. Thanks for the movie and dinner. See you tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Count on it."

Will smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth stood and gathered up her showering stuff.

"Great timing Ana." She said to her roommate and left the room. She'd have to find some other time to tell him.


	8. HUIT

The sound of the slamming door made Ana jump in the air. She turned to see Elizabeth standing in front of the door with a not-so-happy look on her face.

"Didn't go very well?" Ana asked trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could.

"No. It didn't. For almost a week now I've been practically throwing myself at him, Ana. He has to be gay! He has to be."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure he's not gay."

"Well, then it's me. I'm absolutely repulsive!" Elizabeth huffed and plopped herself down on the couch.

Ana put the paper she was reading down and turned to fully focus her attention on her friend. It had been one hell of a week, and she was slowly getting tired of Elizabeth's crazy antics.

"We both know you are not repulsive. Maybe Will doesn't think you're being any different. You guys have been friends since forever and you've never shown interest in him before. Why would now be any different?"

Elizabeth sat and thought about this for a few moments. "Maybe." She finally said. "But Ana, I'm doing everything I can think of! I even bought a new bra!"

"Oh, I remember." Ana said in a slightly annoying tone. "I had the joy of helping you pick it out."

"Get over it already. I needed your help." Elizabeth shot back. "What do I do Ana?"

"Well, here's an idea. I mean it's still kind of subtle but I think it'll do the trick. Why don't you just tell him?" Ana sarcastically suggested.

"I forgot how much help you are." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to the door. "I'll just figure this out on my own. Thanks for the help."

With that, she walked out of the room.

"Oh thank God." Ana said and turned back to her paper.

* * *

"Okay, so we can take my car, which is probably better on gas, or we can take yours and give me the escape of leaving early if my parents decide to act like they always do." Elizabeth suggested as she and Will walked out to the school's student parking lot.

"Let's go mine. I wouldn't want you to have to stay any longer than needed." Will laughed.

"Good choice."

The two made it to where Will's car was parked and put their bags in the back seat. Elizabeth situated herself in the passenger seat, taking a deep breath as she finally got comfortable. Will's car smelled so much like him, and she couldn't think of a smell that felt more like home to her. She leaned her seat back a bit and plugged in her iPod.

"Any preferences on what we listen to?"

"Surprise me." he said pulling out of the parking space.

* * *

Two hours later they were cruising along the interstate with the sounds of Tom Petty filling the car. Elizabeth didn't know when or where her attitude got turned around, but somewhere along the trip she started thinking of how she should tell Will and how much she wished he could have just caught on to her this week. She had fallen into a pretty sour mood which didn't go unnoticed by Will in the slightest.

About an hour ago, Will realized that Elizabeth wasn't being her usual self, and definitely wasn't as cheery as she was when they had started the trip. He normally would have said something and tried to make her feel better, but she had been so strange this week. He wasn't sure if she was still semi threatened by his friendship with Rachel, but something about was definitely not very 'Elizabeth.' So in the end he figured it was best he leave her alone.

Elizabeth, however, was furious Will hadn't even noticed that she was upset. _'He's probably thinking of Rachel and wishing how much she was here instead of me.' _Will was always so in tune with her and how she was feeling and it was like he didn't even care anymore.

Their trip was slowly turning for the worse as each mile passed.

* * *

Elizabeth huffed at the site of their exit sign. Only twenty minutes and she would be out of this car and away from William Turner. It's not like he would care anyways.

The song changed to a Jimmy Eat World song, one that she knew Will loved, and she huffed louder. Everything was pissing her off.

Will, on the other side of the car, was terrified. Elizabeth was extremely angry and he had no idea what he had done or what had happened to upset her.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked in a quiet voice, hoping he wouldn't upset her more.

Elizabeth's head snapped over and her eyes were full of rage. "You ask now? Now that we're ten miles from home?"

Will looked at her in shock. "Uh, yeah?"

"Oh god Will. Like you even care."

"How can you say that Liz? You know I care. More than you even know." The fact that she was accusing him only upset him.

"Oh really? More than I'll ever know? How about this one Will? I love you. Like deeply, madly love you. And do you notice? No! So don't tell me you care more than I know."

Will stopped the car at a light and looked at her. Had she really just said what he thought she had?

"Uh, I, uh." He stammered.

"Don't even try Will. Do you know what I've been through trying to get you to notice? Hell, I even bought a new bra. Isn't that the stupidest thing you have ever heard? Like I thought you'd actually be more attracted to me if I did. You could have just told me you weren't interested so I'd stop parading around like an idiot."

"No, you don't-"

"You know what I want Will?" Elizabeth screamed causing Will to cower back in his seat. "I want to be the one you spend your days with, not that artsy wannabe Rachel. I want to be the one you call to say goodnight to, and the one that you spend all day with in bed because there's no place in the world you'd rather be. And I have been everything but killing myself in order to show that to you. But you just don't get it!"

Will hadn't even realized he had pulled into the Swann's driveway, but it hit him when Elizabeth grabbed her stuff and slammed the door behind her, storming up the steps to her house.

He sat there for a few moments replaying the last few minutes over and over again in his mind. Elizabeth was in love with him??

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the table surrounded by most of her family staring at more food than most families eat in a year. It really was ridiculous how extreme her parents went for these things.

"So Elizabeth, how is school going?" she heard her grandmother ask. Elizabeth turned towards her and tried to put on her best smile.

"Oh. It's going well. I really love it there."

"That's nice sweetie."

"Yes, I think that NCWC was a good choice." Weatherby said cutting himself into the conversation. "It's a reputable school and will be good for Elizabeth's future, although I still think I preferred her going to Princeton."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _'Here we go.' _She listened as her father continued on about his plans for her future. It was a conversation she had heard one too many times.

"May I be excused?" She blurted out.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scolded her. "Don't be rude."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel very well. It was a long ride and I'm just exhausted."

"Go rest up honey." She heard her grandmother say. "We'll have plenty of time to see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled at her grandmother and pushed her chair out from underneath her. "I will see you all tomorrow." She said giving a short smile to her family spread all around the table.

She quickly left the room and walked down the long hallway, making her way to her room. She lay down on her bed, hugging her long body pillow to her chest. She had already grown so accustomed to her dorm room that this room seemed so large and grand. Looking around, she saw how perfect everything was and in place and she remembered when she was little how much she wanted a messy room, or to be allowed to tack photographs of her friends on her walls. She had seen many of her girlfriends do it, but her father had standards and she was to be raised properly.

The only photograph she ever had in her room was the same frame that sat next to her bed stand at her dorm room. Thinking about it now, that was the exact representation of how she wished Will felt about her. From the way his arms draped around her to the look in both their eyes they looked like a young happy couple just discovering their own love. And for Elizabeth, it was the honest truth. She hated herself for realized it so late when maybe then she still had a chance. Why had it taken her so long to realize that she had always been so much in love with William Turner?

It probably would have explained the lack of interest in all her other boyfriends, and how she always felt they were missing certain qualities – qualities she had always admired in her best friend.

She put her face into the pillow and let out a quiet scream of frustration. It was all her fault. Maybe if she had said something earlier she would have had a small chance. Instead she screamed at the truest friend she could ever have, ruining any relationship they ever or would ever have.

For the second time in a week, Elizabeth cried.

* * *

"William, you've barely touched your dinner. Is there something wrong?" Amelia asked her son. Will wasn't ever one to turn down her food.

"I'm alright." Will said, letting out the air in his chest. "I guess I don't have much of an appetite."

Amelia observed her son for a few moments, scrunching her eyebrows down as she did so. "You know I can see right through that William. What happened?"

Will leaned back in his chair and pushed his plate away, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Elizabeth freaked out on me on the ride home. I mean she was screaming at me. I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

Will looked up at his mother, and she instantly saw the hurt in his eyes. How had she missed that earlier?

"What happened that made her so mad?"

"She said, she, uh, said, that, that she loved me?" Will said incredulously. "And that she's been trying to tell me that for weeks. Or something like that."

Will's head fell into his hands on the table.

"Well, what did you say in response?"

"Nothing." Was his muffled reply. "She was screaming and before I knew it we were at her house and she stormed out."

Amelia sighed. "William look at me."

Will slowly lifted his head off of the table and looked at his mother.

"What would you have said if you had had the chance?"

Will stared at her for a few moments. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Amelia smiled at his response. "Then why are you still sitting here with me?"

Will slowly nodded his head before pushing out his chair and ran out the door.

"My goodness." Amelia said to herself as she began to pick up the dishes on the table. "They're gone for a month and everything changes."

* * *

Elizabeth was pretty content with staying the rest of the night in bed, wallowing in self pity, no matter how many times her mother came in to talk to her. Her father had come up once to see how school was going, but she had simply told him her head hurt her and would tell him all about it in the morning. Right now, Elizabeth was heart broken and the only thing she wanted was to be left alone.

That plan, of course, was ruined the minute she heard faint tapping on her bedroom window. Elizabeth turned her head, and saw nothing at the window so she got up and walked over to it and opened it up. Poking her head out slightly she saw Will hunched against the side of the house.

"Will, what in God's name are you doing out there?"

"Elizabeth, I think your father's guards saw me."

"Good. They'll make you leave." She said coldly.

"Elizabeth. Please. I need to speak to you. You didn't give me a chance to talk and I want to talk about it."

"Fine." Elizabeth said stepping away from the window and allowed him to come in.

As soon as Will had climbed through her window, he stood and finally took in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot. Will's heart ached when he realized she had been crying, and it ached even more knowing he was the reason for it.

"Out with it." Elizabeth said hastily. She had already embarrassed herself once. How many times did she really need to face Will and his rejection?

Will took in a few deep breaths before walking over and sitting down on the bed. He was in seventh grade when he was first attracted to Elizabeth. It wasn't until ninth grade that he realized he was in love with her. And here he was five years later about to confess his truest secret.

"I don't even remember when exactly I fell in love with you Elizabeth." He said slowly. "I know it was somewhere around ninth grade that I realized it, but I had fallen in love with you way before that, I'm sure of it."

"Will, what are-"

"Elizabeth. Let me say this. I've been trying to for so long." He said interrupting her, standing again. "For years, I've put on the face of the best friend watching as you went from relationship to relationship and I always wondered why it was never me. But I couldn't give you up, so I remained your friend regardless of how much pain I was in. God, Elizabeth I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. Your laugh, your smile. Everything about you. I love that as hard as your parents try, you have this wild, un-tamable soul. You have an honest sincerity and a truly pure passion that I've never seen in anyone. You have two parents who could give you any amount of money but yet you still like paying for the movies with the quarters from your change jar. You have this way of doing things, that I can only describe as 'Elizabeth'. You have this-"

Before he even realized it, Elizabeth's lips were pressed against his and a feeling spread all over his body, almost paralyzing him. He pulled back and looked down in her eyes. "I, I wasn't finished."

Elizabeth smiled at how innocent he sounded. "Oh shut it. You'll have time later."

And with that, Will leaned down at captured her lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his own body. Elizabeth made one step further, causing Will's knees to bump the end of the bed behind him and the both of them tumbled onto the bed.

Elizabeth saw this to her advantage and crawled up on top of him, intensifying their kisses as she did so.

"You really bought a new bra because of me?" Will asked, and slightly pulled away chuckling.

"I was trying to get you to notice me." She responded, also with a slight chuckle.

"You don't need to try, Elizabeth. You never have."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, followed by the sound of the governor's voice. "Elizabeth! Are you alright? The guard on patrol said he saw someone in the backyard."

Elizabeth quickly shoved Will off the side of the bed, causing a quiet thump as he landed on the soft carpet floor. She quickly brushed her fingers through her hair and sat up. "Yes, father. I'm quite alright. I haven't heard anything."

Her father opened the door, and peeked in to double check. He looked around the room suspiciously before nodding his head in approval. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, my head is still a bit off, but I'm feeling much better I think."

"That's good. Get some sleep and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight." She watched as her father closed the door and waited a few seconds til he was heard opening his own door and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Will! I'm so sorry!" She said half laughing.

"I'm so glad he didn't see me Elizabeth. He already hates me and that would have made it so much worse." He lifted up his hand, offering it to Elizabeth to help him back up.

"It would. I think you should probably go." She said helping him up.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said as they walked over to the window. "See you tomorrow?"

He was perched on the edge of the window and Elizabeth suddenly realized how much she didn't want him to go. She leaned down to give him one more kiss before pulling away and smiling. "Count on it."

Will smiled before crawling out the window. Elizabeth smiled and practically fell on her bed, the smile staying with her as she lay awake in the wee hours of the morning, thinking of how blissfully happy she was now that everything was out in the open.

* * *

_please review! for me??_


	9. NEUF

To say that Will had woken up early the next morning was an understatement. He was wide awake at five thirty, and his mind had been running wild ever since. What if Elizabeth had changed her mind about yesterday? What if after everything that happened she realized she really didn't feel a thing for him?

He had considered calling her several times, but he was afraid that she'd be upset with him if he did. It was still really early, and if she didn't feel anything for him she would probably want to avoid him. He knew Elizabeth better than anyone, and he knew exactly how would react if that were the situation.

So, at eight thirty that morning, he lay wide awake in his bed pitying himself. He wasn't ready to lose his relationship with Elizabeth, even if said relationship was just a simple friendship.

He heard someone knocking at his door, and ignored it. His mother was probably awake and had breakfast ready on the table. But Will wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to look at his mother. He didn't want to see that sparkle in her eyes that she got when she was really excited for him. She had had it when he was accepted to NCWC, the day he graduated high school, and many other times in his life. When he had come home the previous night she was wide awake waiting for him, so of course he shared his happiness with her and that sparkle became evident. Hdidn't want to see that it fade into a look of sadness.

He heard the knocking again and sighed. "I'm awake Mom. I'll come out in a few minutes."

The door creaked open and Will lifted his head to greet his mother but was surprised at the sight in front of him. Instead of his mother standing at his door, it was the very person who he had been thinking about for the last three hours.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her. "I missed you." She replied sheepishly.

Will felt his heart do a somersault, and knew at that moment that everything was going to be okay. He scooted over on his bed as she took a few steps towards his bed and crawled in beside him. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before laying down and snuggling into his shoulder. Will smiled to himself at the simple actions, and tightened his embrace on her.

She slightly tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "How are you this morning?

"Oh, I'm definitely better now. I couldn't really sleep."

"Really? Me neither. I think I was too excited to see you." She said with the sweetest voice that made Will question why he had ever doubted the girl in his arms

"I don't really see how I'm anything exciting. You've seen me almost every day since we were ten."

"Yeah," Elizabeth responded, giving him a coy smile. "But now I get to do this."

She slightly pushed herself up off the bed and kissed him again, only with more fervor than before. Before Will could even respond, she pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully.

"We are going to watch a movie with your mom. So get your lazy butt out of bed." Elizabeth responded before skipping out of his room.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you feeling better?" Emily Swann asked across the table to where her granddaughter was sitting.

Elizabeth was quickly brought out of her daydream at her grandmother's question, and looked up at the elderly woman a few moments before responding. "Yes, I am. Thank you. I think it was the end of a long week catching up to me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that dear. Why don't you tell us all how school is going?"

Elizabeth looked away from her grandmother and saw that most of the table was now focused on her, waiting for her to respond.

"Well, it's going really well. A few of my classes are tougher than I expected, but I think I'm doing okay in them. There's nothing really exciting to talk about, I guess." She said slowly, knowing at any moment her father would cut in. It was just how things worked.

"What do you do for fun?" She heard her cousin Brooke ask.

"Well, I spend time with friends mostly. I guess I haven't been there long enough to figure out what all NCWC has to offer."

"Have you joined any extracurriculars yet?" Her uncle asked next. Elizabeth had decided a long time ago that these dinners felt more like being interrogated than simply enjoying dinner with family.

"No, not yet." She responded looking in the opposite direction of her father, knowing it wasn't the answer he would want to hear.

"Well, she's only been there a month or so. She still has plenty of time to take care of that stuff." Weatherby's confident voice filled the room. "I'm quite sure that Elizabeth will make quite an impact there."

Elizabeth listened as he continued to ramble on, and watched as everyone's faces lit up at everything her father was saying. It was only after everyone moved from the dining room to the back yard did the conversation end.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and Elizabeth was glad for that. She wasn't sure she could handle being cooped up in her house with her family for very much longer. Sitting on the deck with her cousin Brooke, she allowed herself to focus on the warm sun instead of her family and their constant questions.

She quickly looked over and saw her father engulfed in a game of croquet, and pulled her cell phone. She typed a quick message to Will, before sneaking the phone back into her pocket. She knew her father would be upset if he knew she was texting around her family, but she wanted to let Will know that she would text him when she was ready to head back to Rocky Mount where NCWC was located.

They had discussed this earlier, and formed a plan that would help get Elizabeth out of any situation she no longer wanted to be in. She would simply send him a blank message, and he would respond saying it was time to head back. She would then show her father the message, and let him know that she needed to leave soon.

Elizabeth smiled thinking back to their discussion and the time she spent with Will and Amelia that afternoon. Like always, they chatted over breakfast before popping in a chick flick (much to Will's protests) and spent the afternoon sprawled across the couches.

"So, are there cute boys up there?" Brooke's voice brought Elizabeth to reality. She looked over at her cousin and smiled, thinking of how she had seen Will just that very morning.

She had spent several minutes out with Amelia before she tip toed to his room, quietly letting herself in. She knew Will was shocked to see her standing in her doorway, but what he didn't know was that she was also shocked by the sight in front of her- Will lying on his bed in only a pair of dark gray sweatpants.

"You could say that." Elizabeth responded with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm happy for you William." Amelia said as she began to collect the dishes from their lunch. "Just because you would never admit it doesn't mean I didn't know how much you cared for her. And I'm just happy this day finally came."

"Finally?" Will questioned his mother's use of words.

"Yes, finally. I think it was obvious to everyone how you two felt about the other."

"I really doubt that." Will responded, his voice falling slightly.

Amelia's expression changed. "Talk to me."

She watched as her son sighed and put his head in his hands. Moments later, he lifted it back up and looked her square in the eyes. "Her family is gonna freak. I know she won't tell them today, but she will soon, and they're gonna freak. Her dad doesn't even like that I'm her friend, how do you think he'll react when he finds out we're dating? I just don't know how it's going to work if her family hates me. And what will she do when-"

"Will, stop." Amelia cut him off. "You've been dating a day and you're already betting against it? Honestly, who cares what Weatherby Swann thinks. If I disapproved of Elizabeth, would that change anything?"

"Yes, it would. Your opinion means everything to me. And I'm sure her parents' opinions mean something to her too." Will said with a slight dramatic flair to his voice.

"Well, I'm glad that my opinion means that much to you. For the record, I adore Elizabeth. But the fact of the matter is we both know that she doesn't really care what her parents want for her. She wouldn't have gone to Wesleyan if she did. She would've graduated top of her class and be off at Princeton, but that didn't happen did it?" She looked at Will and waited for his response. "Did it?"

"No." Was his muffled response.

"So keep your chin up. The girl was here at seven forty five this morning wanting to see you. That should mean something."

Will smiled and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm just nervous. I've wanted this for so long that I don't want anything to go wrong."

Amelia could see the genuine worry in her sons eyes, and took hold of his hand. "The best advice I have for you is to just go with it. You and Elizabeth might go a month before realizing it won't work. While I doubt that, it could very well happen. And the only thing you can do is enjoy your time together while you have it. It's one of the best things you can do to make it last."

Will nodded his head again and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

Amelia grinned. "That's what mothers are for."

The moment was broken by the sound of Will's phone sounding through the room, alerting him that he had a message. He flipped open the phone and saw a page from the very girl they were just talking about.

He turned to his mother and gave her a sad look. "I gotta get going."

* * *

"I'm so glad to be back." Elizabeth said as she cuddled into Will's side. They were currently occupying the futon in her and Ana's dorm room watching reruns of CSI.

"Yeah, I am too, but it was good to see my mom. I hate that she's alone like that."

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Elizabeth said, her voice turning more serious.

Will paused before answering her. "No. It's just that or so long it was just the two of us, and I hate leaving her like that."

"I can understand that." She said. "You guys are a team."

"Isn't it hard leaving your parents?"

"Seriously Will, have you met my parents?" Elizabeth asked causing them both to laugh.

They turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Ana standing in the doorway, arms filled with her books. She continued to stare at the couple, cocking her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as if she were studying something.

"Well, well." She said giving a sly smile. "Glad to see there's a new development in your relationship. Here me and Jack were planning on locking you two in a closet until you figured it out. But heck, I guess a car works just as good."

She gave them both a wink before placing her books down and walking back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth called after her.

Ana turned and smiled. "I'll give you that you guys are cute, but you can't honestly think I want to spend the night watching you canoodle on the futon. Besides, I owe Jack ten bucks."

"What for?" Will asked.

"We made a bet. He said you two would get together before Thanksgiving, while I thought it would be longer. Looks like he won." She smirked and walked out the door.

* * *


	10. DIX

**so this is a total filler chapter, but I needed it in order to progress the story. sorry about the lack of updates, I know there's no excuse, but I've been swamped lately. Anyways, like I said, this is a filler, but i think you'll reallllly like the next one. I do at least.**

-SWM

* * *

"So tell me what the big deal is again?" Ana asked Elizabeth, who was currently in the dressing room exactly across from the one she was occupying.

"Thanksgiving break is in like, a little over a month, Ana." Elizabeth responded with a loud huff.

"And?"

"And my father hates Will!" Elizabeth cried out angrily. "I don't know why, but he's never thought Will was the right person for me to hang around. My family can be very judgmental."

Ana opened the door to her room and moments later Elizabeth appeared in the doorway to her own dressing room. "I kind of figured, Elizabeth. But you obviously don't care or you wouldn't have ever been friends with Will in the first place."

"Of course I don't, but I have to go home for Thanksgiving dinner, and that would be just awful for Will. My family can be so rude." Elizabeth retorted.

Ana stood a few moments and thought about what Elizabeth said. "I'm not a big fan of your dress."

Elizabeth scrunched up her face and looked down at what she was wearing. "Yeah, me neither. Yours looks good though."

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not the one who needs a dress for the big fancy family dinner."

Elizabeth's face went sour at the comment and immediately she went back into her room.

"So why does Will have to be there anyways?" Ana called over to her friend.

Elizabeth sighed before responding. "Okay, I'm being selfish and I know it." She hesitated a moment and heard Ana snort at the statement. "But I want him to be there. I want my father to know that this is what I want and I don't care how he feels. I think maybe he'd actually begin to take me seriously. And most of all, it'd be really nice to actually have a guy a really like come to a family dinner with me. I don't think it's ever happened before."

"Liz, have you even talked to Will about this?" Ana said, opening up her door again, this time in her own clothes.

Elizabeth emerged right after her with a sheepish look on her face. "I know, I know. I need to. I swear sometimes you do a better job than my own mother at being my mom."

Ana laughed and the girls grabbed their garments and began to walk out. "I've met your mother Elizabeth, and I don't doubt that. Just talk to Will."

* * *

Elizabeth cuddled herself deeper into Will's side, wrapping an arm around his stomach. As if out of habit, Will leaned down and kissed the side of her head before turning his eyes back to the movie they were currently watching.

"Hey Will?" Elizabeth asked shuffling her eyes up so she was looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to my family dinner on Thanksgiving." She shifted her eyes back downward for a few moments before looking back up at him.

Will didn't respond, and continued to stare down at her.

"You don't have to." Elizabeth quickly recovered. "I mean I know how stuffy my family things are, and you'd never want to do that. And I don't want you to anything where you'd be uncomfortable. I just thought I'd see what you were doing. It was silly of me to ask. We'll figure something else out."

Will could clearly see that Elizabeth was still quietly rambling to herself. "You really want me to go?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

Elizabeth stopped her rambling and looked up at him. "Of course I want you to."

"Then I'd be happy to be there with you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, and for a moment she forgot all her worries on the matter. "I love you Will."

Again, Will pressed a kiss to the side of her head and pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "I love you too."

* * *

Elizabeth pulled out her phone as she made her way to class and dialed a number she knew by heart. She listened as the phone quietly rang and a voice she had known all of her life answered the phone.

"Swann residence?"

"Hey Gerard," she said kindly to the family butler. "Is my father home?"

"Just one moment Miss Swann."

She continued to listen as Gerard went to get her father, and her father's booming voice came through the received moments later.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" He said, his strong voice falling soft at the news of his daughter.

"Yes, father. How are you?" Elizabeth said innocently. She was almost nineteen years old and she was still intimidated by the man.

"I'm doing well dear. It's so good to hear from you." He said genuinely and Elizabeth smiled. He was mostly a hard ass, but she knew that her father had his good moments.

"Yeah. I'm actually on my way to class now, but I just wanted to tell you I'm coming home for Thanksgiving."

"That's wonderful dear! I'll make sure there's a place set for you at dinner." He said with pride.

"Okay. Thank you. And I, uh," she said pausing a moment. "I'm also bringing someone with me."

"What?" Her father asked, his voice getting slightly louder.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, and I figured that Thanksgiving was as good as time as any." She said trying to sound sweet.

The was silence on the other end of the line. "You're right Elizabeth, that sounds like a great idea. I can't wait to meet him."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon father."

"You as well, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, and felt bad for lying to her father. Technically, he had already met her boyfriend.

* * *

Will sat in class the next day furiously erasing the sketch he had previously drawn. He couldn't deny that his head wasn't anywhere near in the right place to be in class, and therefore he had no motivation to make this piece work.

"Will, these lines are so sloppy." He heard the professor tell him over his shoulder. "So unlike you."

'_Thank you for the update.' _He thought to himself. He knew very well he wasn't doing his best work today, but frankly, he didn't care. He had bigger things to worry about.

Half of him was more excited than he had been in a long time. Elizabeth _actually_ wanted him to go to her family's Thanksgiving dinner. That alone showed him how serious she was on the matter, and how proud she really was of him.

He couldn't remember where his issues with pride came in to his life, but he was sure it was somewhere around the time his father abandoned them. His father wasn't proud of them, of _him,_ and to this day Will had had a hard time wrapping his head around that matter. It was relieving to know that Elizabeth was just as proud of him as she was of her. It made his heart swell just thinking about it.

And then there were other issues.

Weatherby Swann wasn't the most subtle of men, and neither was his family. They were proud in the wrong sense of the word, and Will knew that Weatherby didn't think highly of him. From the time they were little, the man had never approved of the friendship Elizabeth and Will shared. He made sure that Will knew Elizabeth was of a higher status, and Will didn't deserve to be in her presence.

And he knew that Weatherby was right. He **didn't** deserve to be where he was. He had always felt blessed to be Elizabeth's friend, and now, more than ever, he didn't deserve to be _with _her. She was the very definition of beauty and perfection and he wondered every day how he could be so lucky.

"I don't know where your heads are today, but I'm dismissing you early. I can't stand this anymore." He heard the professor say rudely up at the front of the class, and he, like the rest of the class, quickly gathered his things and left the room.

He knew Jack was probably asleep in the room, and made his way to the courtyard. He needed to think, to figure this out, and Jack's snoring wouldn't help that much.

Setting his stuff down and making himself comfortable underneath a tree, Will buried his hands in his hands.

For some reason, he missed his mother more than ever. He knew that she would have been able to help him figure this out, or at least reassure him that everything would be okay. He also knew that he had been thinking of his father, and that immediately made his heart ache for his mother. If he should ever to be so lucky to marry Elizabeth one day, he vowed that he would treat her well and never abandon her like his father had.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a band aid?" He heard a very familiar voice ask him and he looked up to see Elizabeth standing in front of him with a beautiful smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Elizabeth put her stuff down and kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on both of his knees.

"Because I think I skinned my knee really bad when I fell for you." She finished with a broad smile on her face. Will immediately erupted in laughter and pulled her into his lap. The smile still wide on her face, Elizabeth turned and kissed her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How are ya?" She asked.

"Better now, to be honest." Will responded, burrowing his face in her honey locks. _This_ was why he was in love with Elizabeth. In a second or less, she could bring him out of his worst moments and having her here in his arms gave him the confidence he needed. They knew why they loved each other, and that was all that really mattered.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello all my wonderful readers!**

**So, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I know how frustrating that is. I messed up my hand a few weeks ago, and I go to the surgeon tomorrow to find out if I need surgery or not. (I'm actually hoping so, the recovery time would be quicker than waiting for my arm to heal on it's own.) **

**I know a lot of you have been reviewing (thanks....by the way) and asking when I'll be updating, and I promise you as soon as I'm given the go (which should be only a few weeks at the MOST) to type again. My mom is actually typing this up for me now (so say hello to my momma everyone haha). I've written outlines for most of the chapters coming up with my other hand (really scratchy handwriting but they're done) and there's a lot more ideas floating around up in my head as well.**

**I am so, so, so sorry that you guys have to wait so long, but it really shouldn't have been this long (doctors can be really stupid) and it should be only a matter of weeks before the next one comes up. I have to be able to use my hand when school starts up again for summer quarter (I'm a graphic design major and spend A LOT of time on the computer) and my doctors know this. If I do have surgery, it'll be this week and about a two week recovery time.**

So anyways, I'm sorry it's taken forever and for my rambling on and on. Thank you all for staying loyal to my stories though, I promise I'll make the next updates reaaalllly good ones, just for you guys.

**-Cole**


End file.
